Damon Salvatore : Wonderland
by nerdysuccess
Summary: After Damon is heartbroken by Elena .Damon experience a new love in his life
1. Chapter 1: Then & Now

Damon felt sad

_Elena broke him_

She was his whole life

Now she left with Stefan

He dialed an old familiar number

_She didn't answer_

Damon decide to leave a voice mail

_Hey this Damon _

_Called me _

_I need to talk to you  
_

_I know we haven't talk in a long time _

_but I need to hear you voice just once _

_He hanged up _

_As voice start to break_

Damon start toss everything in Salvatore living room

It didn't make him feel better

It made him feel worse

He thought how things had come full circle

Damon walks in a bar in 1900's

He saw a young woman about 25-year-old

She wearing White shirt with black pants

She smiled and he reads her name EVE

Eve : How can I help you ? ( she smiles)

Damon : Can you

Eve: I can try

Damon : Give a drink that will make forget my problems

Eve give a glass of bourbon

Damon : My favorite

Eve: What problem are you having ?

Damon : my brother

Eve: What about your brother

Damon : He doesn't want my help

Eve: Does he really need your help ?

Damon look at her

he noticed her bright brown eyes

Her long wavy brown hair

Looking at him very intrigued

Damon :yes she gone to deep end

He took a deep breath

Damon : He rather fell into pieces then admit he needs help

Eve: maybe he needs time ( she touch his hand )

Damon gave a weak smiled as she gave an other drink

Damon drinks like it's water

He thought back then

_He didn't want to go to Mystic falls_

_Mystic falls always brought misery _

He noticed the bar was full

Eve look tired

As the night went on

Damon got drunk

What if he turn off ?

Will it help ?

Eve: Sorry to be tell you bad news but we are closing

Damon : Goodnight ( Damon got up )

As he left

Damon want to feed

He saw a guy around his twenties

Damon bite his neck roughly

The guy scream

Damon didn't care

He felt someone behind him

As he turn around

His fangs out and cover in blood

_You're wasting him_

_Damon : What?_

_Let me help you_

He watch as Eve bite his neck but more slowly

Damon : You're a vampire ?

Eve smiled as blood came out

Damon : I'm losing my touch

Eve: Want me to finish him ?

Damon : We can do it together

Both feed together and toss the guy to the side

Damon : Why be a bartender ?

Eve was walking out the alley from him and said_ I'm bored_

Damon : So you do this a hobby

Eve: _Yes _

_Damon had a smirk on his face _

Eve: This doesn't make us friends

Damon : Okay what does it make us ?

Eve: acquaintance

Damon memory fade as his phone ring

He answer it

_So you finally called _

Damon : _Yes and left a voice mail_

Eve : How sweet .How are you holding up ?

Damon : Fine

Eve: Good to know you still can't lie to me

Damon laughed

Eve: I hear mystic fall is having a Carnival

Damon : Yes

Eve: Want to join me?

Damon hear the crowd threw her phone

Damon : You're in mystic falls

Eve: Yes I'm visiting an old acquaintance of mine

Damon : such trouble for a simple person

Eve: He is special

Damon smiled

it had been days since he a smile on his face

Eve hang up and walk in the crowd

Damon took a shower

Change his clothes and head out

As he reach the Carnival

Damon took a deep breath

Where could she be ?

As he walk around

Damon saw Elena & Stefan

_Just what he need it?_

_He felt as he was punch in stomach_

Elena smiled at him

Damon : Hey brother

Stefan : You decide to come

Damon : Yes I have date

Elena smiled at him

Damon hate her

As Elena look at him

He felt someone hug him from behind

Damon turn around

_I found you_

_Damon : You did_

His eyes light up

Elena : Who is she ?

Stefan look at Damon

Damon hands were touching Eve's face

Eve smiled and said_ I'm his friend _

_She hug him tightly _

_Elena : Damon doesn't have friends_

_Eve laughed he doesn't?_

_Elena : yes _

_Eve: Are we talking about the same Damon ?_

_Stefan look at Eve carefully_

_As Damon and eve were standing closely_

Damon : Yes she my only long time friend

Eve: Let's go eat some cotton candy

Damon : Let's go

Eve grab his hand and pulled him the opposite way

Stefan watch as Damon left with eve

Stefan _:I haven't seen Damon like that since 1960_

Elena : He seems happy with her

Stefan : He is

Damon and Eve trying playing carnival games

Eve lost while Damon won

Until Eve distracted him

Damon : Not cool

Eve: you lost it get over it

Damon : Nooo

Eve:YES

Damon : Nooo

They were play fighting

Elena saw as Damon gave Eve a teddy bear

Eve: Thanks ? but what do it with it

Damon : keep it

Eve :WOO

Damon laughed

Eve : I'm guessing the girl with Stefan is your ex

Damon : Yes

Eve: Damon sorry

Damon : It's fine you're here now

Eve: That's why your voice was breaking

Damon : Yes

Eve: So why not leave mystic falls?

Damon : Not yet

Eve look at him

Damon look different

She was used to mean ,sarcastic , fun damn

Damon : Stop staring is creepy

Eve: It's not like I stalk you before

Damon laughed

Eve : I'm craving something sweet

Damon : Like who?

Eve: I met cotton candy

Damon : Ohh let's go

Eve: this sucks I don't get to steal you're girl

Damon : No you can't

As Eve and Damon were feeding each other cotton candy

Eve saw Elena coming in her direction

Damon was too busy flirting with Eve

Elena passed by and push Eve

Eve ignore her

Damon : Let's go home

Eve: We have a home

Damon : I met my house

As Damon walk in Eve

EVE: Wow

Damon : I should clean up before i invite you

EVE:No it's fine .This reminds me how messy you were

Damon : I was mad

Eve: more like upset

Damon sat down on the red Salvatore sofa

Eve was looking around as she was drinking from Damon's cup

Damon : What are you looking for ?

Eve: nothing much

Damon look at Eve's body

He noticed her tan legs with black skirt

Damon tilt his head

Eve : You still like bourbon

Damon :Yes

Eve : Don't give me that look

Damon : What look?

Eve: that look you do when

Damon got up and pin Eve against the wall

Eve look at him

Damon raise his eyebrows

Eve: ( touch his face) If only

Damon : If only ?

Eve: You were not heartbroken

Damon : You can make me forget

Eve: Can I?

Damon :(had a smirk on his face) YES

Eve push Damon away

Damon look at her

Eve smiled and push him closed to her

Damon smiled as their lips were going to meet

Eve smiled and her their lips touch

Damon kissed her tenderly

Eve pulled away

Damon : What ?

Eve: Did you forget how to kiss?

Damon : No

Eve:_ this is how you kiss_

She kiss him passionately

Damon was taken back

It had a been a long time since he kissed someone else beside Elena

As Damon got into more the kiss

His Salvatore's door open

_What is this ?_

Damon ignore the voice

Eve look at Damon

Damon : What are you doing here?

Elena : I want to make sure you were okay .We haven't talk in a month

Damon : I have been busy Elena !

Elena : With her

Damon : Yes

_Elena was becoming upset_

Damon: You think I was going to run back to you .NO I won't

Elena : It just happen Damon

Damon : Things don't just happen Elena .We make choice and we stick with them .

Eve felt uncomfortable

She was going to leave and Damon stop her

Damon : Please stay

Elena : I think we you should leave

Eve: _Make me_

Elena : Okay

Elena had been a vampire less then five years

Eve: Make you move

Damon : Elena this going to be bad move

Elena : I can take her

Eve laughed

Elena try to push Eve against the wall

Eve let her

Elena thought she got the upper hand

Eve head butt her

Elena move back and was shocked

As Elena came to eve

Eve knee her in stomach and was about to snap her neck

Damon ( grab eve tightly) that's enough

Eve: _but i was just getting started_

Damon laughed

Elena look at Damon in disbelief

Damon smiled came off his face

As Elena slam the door

Eve: I just made this worse for you

Damon : No you made them clear


	2. Chapter 2 : Tonight

Eve: Let have some fun

_Damon raise his eyebrows_

Eve grab his car keys from his pants and ran to the door

Damon laughed

He remember

_Eve dress in a beautiful red long dress_

He was dress in suit

They were in Fancy Government Party

Damon : Why are we here?

Eve: To mingle

Damon rolled his eyes

Eve: Stop being melodramatic

Damon : Fine ( he smiled)

Eve: Now that's more like it

Damon :_ It would be easier to killed them all_

Eve: That will happen soon ( her eyes were on the senators)

Damon : Why him?

Eve: because ( she smiled very innocently)

As Damon let Eve drive

Damon : Where are we going?

EVE: to get your mind out of what's her name

Damon :_ She ready off my mind_

Eve: then this will be fun

_Damon could hear the club music_

Eve: let's go

Damon : Your taking me a club

Eve: Yes but there is a twist to it

Damon : which is ?

Eve: I don't want to spoil the surprised

As Damon walk with Eve in the club

Damon : It's a free buffet

_Eve: You haven't been to one in years_

Damon had a smile on his face while his hands were rubbing

Eve: _Enjoy_

Damon look around at all the beautiful Woman

They were all different but something in common

They like been biting

As Damon look for Eve

She was in the bar taking shots

Damon used his vampire speed and went behind her

He crash his hips into hers

Eve smiled as his hands where touching her waist

Damo_n : Save some one for me_

Eve : Then drink up

Damon took the shot away from eve's hand

She had a smirk on her face direct to Damon

_Damon : You always bring me joy_

_Eve: So have you_

As Damon's drank three shots

Eve: Let's dance

Damon : Fine

_Eve knew Damon loved the dark mystery atmosphere_

Damon try to keep his distance from Eve's body

As she was dancing

Eve: Really that how you dance

Damon watch as she moved her hips and grab him

Eve: If we are going to have fun

Damon hands were around her waist

Eve felt Damon's kissed her neck

_Eve: she is looking_

_Damon : Who ?_

A fiery red hair looking at Damon

Damon : I'm not interested

EVE: I'm

She start to flirt with the red hair

Damon saw the Woman in gray dress draw to her

As The red hair lady came to them

Eve didn't hesitated she bite her neck

The Red hair girl loved it as Eve was holding her tightly

Eve put in the middle of Damon and her

_Damon : You can have her_

_Eve: Just like old times_

_Damon : Not now_

Eve let go off the Woman's neck

The Red hair looks disappoint

_Damon : Sorry_

_Eve her gave a weak smile_

_Damon: What?_

_EVE: You got soft_

_Damon : What?_

_Eve: Yes the Damon I know would have torn her apart_

_Damon : She is not my taste_

_Eve: Then who is_

_Damon : You are_

Eve laughed

Damon shook his head

Eve: I more just something to bite

As he spin her away from him

Then close to him

Eve and Damon were flirting with their eyes

_The new song in background :_

_Tonight I will love love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

_I will love love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

As they were getting in the mood

Damon let her go and feed on a Blonde girl

He forget how good taste to have straight from the vein

_Eve did the same_

_Her eyes were in Damon_

She loved Damon dark side

As both were getting high from feeding

They haven't had this fun since the 80's

Damon whisper in her ear _let's get going_

_Eve: No the night just started_

_Damon Blue eyes were glowing_

Eve look at Damon's lips

Damon look at her eyes

As his hand were touching her face

Damon pulled away

Eve :Oh

Damon walk away and head exit door

_Eve: Damon_

_Damon : Sorry it feels wrong ...  
_

_He try to walk away _

Eve: How ?

Damon : I just got out of being with Elena

Eve: Okay

Damon had a funny look on his face

_Eve: I'm not asking you to marry me_

_Damon : (laughed) True , But you're friend_

Eve: more like

_She kissed him_

Damon didn't pulled away

Instead his vampire speed to push her to empty alley

Damon was kissing her against a wall

As Eve pulled away

_She said that's Damon I miss_

_Damon : I forget about this side of me_

Eve: How sad ( she was grabbing his shirt)

Damon kiss her this time with tongue

Both could taste each other blood from the previous people they feed on

As they getting into each other

The sun was coming up

Damon : What a bummer

Eve: Not like that stop us before

Damon : No not all

Damon locked eyes with Eve

Eve noticed his eyes read sadness

Eve: We should get going

_Damon : No_

Eve: Yes( she put her hand on his expose chest)

Damon : You're being a tease

_Eve: You say that if you want_

Damon : Fine , We both play hard to get

As they walk back to his car

Damon drove back

Eve: After all this years and you have the same car

Damon : Yes it was gift

Eve smiled and said_ I wonder_ who ?

Damon: _Just a girl  
_

_Eve glance at Damon _

_Damon : Why do you like me ?_

_Eve: What is not to like about you .You're Fun , sweet , spontaneous ,and you have a big_

_Damon did a double look_

_Eve :(hit his shoulder ) I was going to say big heart _

She couldn't help to laughed

Damon : I haven't hear you laughed like that since

Eve laughed as Damon lost his train of thought

As they arrived to Salvatore's House

Damon walk with her to his room

EVE: Yes you got a bigger bed

_Damon : It can fit 12 extra people_

_Eve: Is that challenge?_

_Damon : Maybe_

Eve smiled as Damon was undressing

Damon : What?

Eve: You're easier then i remember

Damon : It was always harder for me to put clothes and take them off .

Eve shook her head

Damon jump on his bed ( he said seductively _Join me)_

Eve: Nope

Damon look at her as he didn't know if she was playing or serious

Eve grab Damon's shirt as she was taking her skirt off

Damon eyes were glue to her body

Damon thought Damn

Eve noticed Damon's stare

Eve: You're looking me like want to eat me

Damon :Maybe I do

Eve took her red shirt off and toss to Damon

Damon smell her shirt and said _my favorite_

Eve put on Damon's Black shirt

Damon stood up and push her to the bed

_Eve giggle_

Damon was gently touching her face

Eve: Good night Damon

Damon :What ?

Eve: You hear me right .

Damon gave a innocent look

Eve: Control you're self

Damon gave a sad look

Eve: maybe later when you're not high on blood

_Damon : Ohh you don't want to us to break this house apart_

_Eve: Noo_

Damon kiss her on the cheek gently

Then Kiss her neck passionately

As his hands were to touch her breast under his shirt

Damon : Good night

Eve : buona notte( good night)

Damon grab his covers

Eve glance at him

Damon felt sleep

Eve did the same

_Damon was dreaming_

Eve was top off him with Dress Red lipstick

She was wearing a see thru gown

Damon : I need to rest

EVE: No ( she gave a mean look )

Damon _: I'm not you're sex slave_

Eve: then what are you good for

Damon laughed

Eve: I got you laughed

Damon : Yes you did

He touch her face as he sad her dark vampire veins on her face

Eve: My sweet Damon

Damon : I'm not sweet

_Eve: How would you know? Have you ever taste yourself?_

Damon hands were traveling down on her waist

As he look at eyes _what more can i learn from you?_

Eve : A lot more then i what i taught you

Damon pulled her closed to his face

Eve act she going to kiss

Damon hate when she tease him

Eve stop right when lips were going to touch

Damon grab her face and kiss her

Eve was taken back

Damon rolled himself on top her

_As Damon was still sleeping_

_Eve was on his chest_

_Holding her tightly _

Stefan was walking in the Salvatore's house

_Where was his brother?_

As he knock on Damon's door

Stefan didn't heard him respond

He open Damon's door

Stefan look around

Damon room was best clothes on the floor

Stefan thought Damon most have been hurt

He called Eve out all people

As he Stefan took a step forward Damon huge room

Stefan : Damon

Damon was shaking his head

Stefan : Damon

_Damon : Let me sleep_

_Stefan: We need to talk_

Damon open his eyes

Stefan look at him

Damon : I'm not getting out this bed

Stefan : Fine

Damon: What do you want?

Stefan : I know what happen between you and Elena .You are going to act out

Damon : Yes I'm that why I'm going to murder half on this town

Stefan gave a serious look

Damon : I'm joking

Stefan : You better

Damon : Leave me alone

Stefan gave a serious look

As Damon look at Stefan

He was distracted by eve moving around

_Damon : Leave Stefan I'm kinda busy_

_Stefan : You had Elena fool but not me_

_Damon : Oh no_

As Damon look at eve

She was whining

Damon grab her right hand and kissed it

He thought_ why in the hell didn't he fall in love with Eve ?_

_She always understood him_

_She was just as dark as he was_

_They had many things in common_

Damon let go of her hand

He kissed her abs and now was between his leg

As his mouth was on her black bikini

Eve open her eyes and said DAMON

Damon :_ Morning_

Eve: Really?

Damon nodded

Eve pulled him up

Damon : I want to surprised you

Eve shook her head and said you're a handle full

Damon : Let's take a shower

Eve: Fine ,I like that better

Damon pick up and took her his shower

He turn the water on

Eve : Damon I'm wet

Damon : That's how I like it

Eve : How cheesy

Damon smiled as he took Eve bra off and black bikini

Eve rip his Damon boxer off

Damon :HEY

Eve: I ruin one of your hundreds black boxers

Damon had a smirk on his face

Eve grab the soap

As Damon had bath sponge

Damon : Let me help you

Eve: What a Gentleman

Damon start to clean her body

Eve did the same to Damon

Damon look at her lips

Eve: Out all things you could stare at .You are staring at my eyes

Damon :_ You're beautiful eyes_

Then his blue eyes glance at her boobs

Eve laughed_ I knew it_

Damon: It's not you do the same

Eve: No i do this

She took her right hand and touch his chest

Her hands were traveling down to his penis

Damon moan

Eve: I haven't even touch you

Damon look at her

Eve look at Damon mischievous

As her hands were now touching his penis

Damon moan

Eve kissed his neck

Damon was getting more turn on

Eve fangs were on his neck

Damon: Bite me

Eve stop and kept teasing him

Damon didn't know what was better

Eve was going to bite him or the fact that her hands were on his penis

Damon was getting impatient

Eve didn't bite his neck

She pulled away

Damon whimper

Eve look at him

As Damon was going to cum

He bit her neck sharply

Eve moan

Damon didn't let go until

His body was push to the limit

Damon look at Eve

His mouth cover in her blood

Eve turn the water off

As water wash Damon bloody face off

Eve got off the shower

Damon follow her

As he look at her

_Damon : I'm not done with you_

Eve ignore him as she grab his towel

Damon watch as she wrap the towel on his body

As she went to his room

Damon grab her and push on the balcony

_Eve: Damon_

_Damon : That's my name_

Before she could tell him stop

Damon got knees

Eve_: Just where i like you to be_

Damon smile as he open her legs a little more

Eve felt his cold mouth kissing her thigh

She jump as his mouth was kissing the outside of her vagina

As she was getting used to Damon wet mouth

He lick her clit

Eve moan as Damon was making her legs weak

Damon kept working his magic until

Eve hands was touching his hair

As Damon look up

Eve was breathing heavy

Her chest going up and down

Damon felt his head get push down

He was smiling

Eve _whisper finish what you start_

As Damon suck on her clit

She came like never before

Damon was holding her up

He start kissing her lower abs all the way to her breast

Until meeting her lips

Eve: Damon

Damon : You will get over your madness soon

_Eve kiss him_

Damon had the biggest smirk on his face

As they walk back in the room

Damon was getting dress

While Eve was laying down on his bed

_Damon: So you are going to stay naked under the covers_

_Eve:I have no clothes , their in my car_

Damon : I will going get them

Eve: How sweet of you

Damon : Ill be right back

As Damon was half dress outside

He grab Eve bag

Damon : What do you have in this bags?

_Eve: My clothes_

_Damon : ALL_

Eve: no just some

Damon : Enjoy the other half of my closet

Eve: Yes you're closet will have color

Damon smiled and kiss her on the cheek

She was putting on Black leather pants

Damon : I like when you wear skirts

Eve:I noticed

Damon : Their easy axel

Eve: you haven't change one bit

Damon : No i still have a dirty mind

Eve kiss on the cheek

Damon : Let's go eat

As they walk to his living room

Elena was waiting for him

Eve look at Damon

Damon : Why you must keep bothering me ?

Elena :I want to see with my own to eyes how happy you were

Damon : Okay

Elena: So what happen to what we had?

Damon : It was a lie

Elena was shocked

Damon : Yes I loved you but that soon vanished .I was glad when you left Stefan .

Elena was about to slap Damon

Damon :_ Don't Or I will break your arm off_

Elena put her hand down

Damon : The door is that way


	3. Chapter 3: moving on

Elena : What have you done to Damon

Eve : What?

Elena : You heard me

Eve : Look Elena

_Damon : You need to leave( he try to step in the middle)_

Elena : No

_Damon :YES_

_Eve ( she grab Damon's arm)_

Elena seem upset

Damon look mad

Eve : Damon

He took a step back and Elena left

Eve look at Damon

Damon : What?

Eve: Were you really going to hurt her

Damon : No

Eve: Are you sure?

Damon : Yes

_Eve look at Damon in a strange way_

Damon : I'm fine

Eve: If you say so

Damon's eyes follow Eve

Eve : Yes

Damon : Nothing

As Eve went to pour alcohol on a cup

Damon went behind her

Eve felt Damon was upset

Damon : I need something for you

Eve: what is it?( she drank Damon's bourbon)

Damon : Help me

Eve turn around

Damon : Help me

Eve smiled and said Fine

Damon : Thank you

Eve: You said thank you

Damon : shh I did don't tell anyone

Eve touch his face

Damon blushed

Eve eyes light up

Damon : Tell me something

Eve look at his eyes

Damon : How Can i get her out my mind ?

Eve: With time

Damon : I wanted it now

Eve: Your just as impatient as i met you

Damon: You kept teasing me

Eve laughed

_Damon remember as _Eve stare at him

As Damon finish seduction a young woman in 1900's

She was about twenty five

Damon was kissing the lovely brunette

She look so innocent

Damon look at her

He said don't make a sound

His blue eyes connected to her brown eyes

She nodded

Damon's fangs came out

Eve took her away

Damon : What the hell?

_Eve: Have more fun with your prey_

_Damon rolled his eyes_

Eve was touching the brunette

The brunette calm down

Eve : sweetheart you have nothing to worry about

Damon was watching as Eve was calming her down

Then Eve had a smirk on his face

Damon bite the girl on the neck

Eve watch him and lick her lips

Damon let the girl

The girl felt on the floor

Eve look her innocently

The girl watch her carefully

Eve: Hon enjoy your night

Damon wave at the girl as she left

Eve took two step forwards

Damon grab her waist

_Eve: Don't_

_Damon : Where are you going ?_

_Eve: I'm hungry_

_Damon : Bite me_

_Eve: No_

_Damon : Why not?_

Eve : I'm helping you with becoming a functional vampire

Damon : You are ( he gave her sad eyes)

Eve: Fine ( one time )

Damon smiled as Eve came closed to him

She titled her head

But instead of biting him

She grab Damon's hands

Damon felt calm

Eve : I'm not going to hurt you

Damon look at her eyes

Eve fangs came out

Damon eyes open up

Eve bite Damon's neck tenderly

He was holding her tightly

As he let out

Damon let a loud moan

Eve smiled

Damon look at her confused

Eve : I told you I wouldn't hurt you

Damon :You did and you didn't lie

Eve : No

She look at him and kiss him

Damon was taken back

Eve : My place

Damon shook his head

EVE: Like you have a choice

Damon laughed

**_Present time_**

Eve & Damon were outside in the Salvatore backyard

Damon's head was on Eve lap

She was messing with his hair

Damon : Why are we here?

Eve : I'm not telling you

Damon: Let's go somewhere

Eve: Noo

Damon got up

Eve gave a serious stare

Damon push her on the grass

Eve : be nice

Damon : No ( he was top of her)

Eve : Damon

Damon : Yes

Eve was pushing Damon's away

Damon laughed

Eve : Fine( she raise her eyebrows)

Damon felt as Eve took control

Eve growl

Damon : So no

Eve:No

Damon : I don't mind you be on top

Eve: Don't i know that better than every else

Damon had a smirk on her face

Eve : Damon let's go

Damon : Where ?

Eve : Follow me

Damon look at him as she ran

_Damon follow her_

When Damon catch up to her

Eve: look around

Damon : We are in the woods

Eve : beside that

Damon : We are closed to water

Eve: Not just water ?

Damon : A Lake

Eve: Let's get in

Damon : No

Eve : Fine ( she took her clothes off)

Damon : That will help

Eve got in water

She was swimming

_Damon : Is the water warm ?_

_Eve: Come in and find out_

_Damon : no maybe i should take your clothes_

_Eve laughed_

Damon pick her clothes up

Eve thought Damon was going to do it

Damon : Enjoy your view

( he undress slowly)

Eve smiled as Damon dive in

Damon : Are you happy now ?

Eve: I'm happy most of the time

Damon pulled her closed to him

Eve hands were now his neck as Damon put her legs arm her waist

Damon hands were on her lower back

Eve want to pulled away

Damon kiss her

Eve fingers were not touching his hair

As they were kissing

Damon felt as Eve pulled away

He bit her lip

Eve: Damon stop

Damon: Why?

Eve: because if you keep kissing me

Damon : You wouldn't leave my bed for days

Eve : It's more just that

Damon look at her eyes

_Eve hate how Damon could make her feel_

_She wonder if because they so much a like_

_or they bond so much_

Damon used his speed to get out the water with Eve

He stop right where the water and land met

Damon kiss Eve

Eve: this was so not plan

Damon : Just how i like it

As Eve kiss him as Damon sat down

She got top off him

Damon kiss him and moved her a little up

As Eve felt his hands grab her tightly

Damon look at her

As her hips were grinding on him

He had a smirk on his face that soon fade

Before Eve was going to kiss him

Damon moan

Eve forget how good Damon could be

Damon was now kissing her neck

Eve moan and arch her back

Damon was now kissing her chest

Eve said _oh damon_

Damon flip his body

He was now on top off her

Damon thrust inside of her

Eve moan and her hands were on his back

Damon look at her eyes

Eve touch his face_ and said harder_

Damon thrust harder

Eve moan

His speed was matching her hips

As Damon left hand was on her back

She flip her body

Damon moan as her hips moved

Her hands were touching his chest

As she going up and down on

Eve breath was increasing

_Damon pulled her closed to him_

_He kiss passionately until Damon couldn't hide his moan_

_Eve smiled until his hands were on her breast_

Damon was touching her breast gentle

Until Eve told him otherwise

Damon's mouth was on her breasts

He was kissing them as Damon left hand was on her clit

Eve was moaning

Damon breath was increasing

Eve and Damon were kissing very passionately

They knew each other body so well

As Damon was going to pulled close to him

Eve let a loud weak moan

Damon was going to stop

Eve: please don't ( she grab his hands tightly)

_Damon flip his body_

He thrust slowly inside of her touching her g-spot slowly

until Eve's hands was about to scratch his back

Damon thrust harder then before

Eve start to orgasm

Damon look at her amazed

Eve look at him

She kiss him very tenderly

Her two fingers under his jaw

Damon orgasm right after

Eve touch his face tenderly

Damon look at her before putting his head on her abs

_Eve: Tell me this just the beginning_

_Damon hug her tightly and said we are only getting started_

_As Eve kissed his forehead_

Damon look at her

Eve: you're eyes are so blue

Damon smiled at her

Everything fade away

Damon got top off her

Eve went to pick her clothes up

Damon : No those clothes don't come back on

Eve: why not ?

Damon hands were on her waist

Eve mind went to when Damon was sweet

**They were in her room in 1940**

Damon was sitting on her bed

Damon : Where are we going ?

Eve was getting dress

As she got off the bathroom

Damon saw Eve wearing Black lingerie with black stocking

Damon :Are you sitting me up ?

Eve: No

His eyes were glue to her as she walk to him

Damon look up at her

Eve: Are you nervous?

Damon : Yes

Eve: Don't be

She grab Damon hands and put his hands on her upper body

Damon was exploring her body

As she sat down on his lap

Damon kiss her lips

This time Eve let him kiss her

He grab her tightly and push on the bed

Eve laughed

Damon waited for her to push him away

Eve: Damon for once don't hesitated

Damon look at her carefully

Eve: I wouldn't break

Damon kiss her

**_Present time _**

Damon knew that Eve loved rough sex

As now they were in his back yard

Still naked

Only this time

Eve was on all fours

Damon was behind her

He pulled her hair

Damon kiss Eve

As he thrust inside of her

Eve moaned as his nails were scratching her waist

Damon knew nothing was off limits

As he slap her butt

While Damon was thrusting in and out her

Eve moan as she was moving her hips in circle

Damon let a loud grunt

Eve bite her lip

Damon was sweating and heavy breathing

_Eve: Damon _

_Damon: yes_

She moved away from Damon

Damon didn't let her

His hands were on her hips

Damon:NO

Eve: Damon !

Damon pulled her hair as she arch my back and whisper in her ear _I don't care who just came in the house .We are not done_

Eve moan as he was Dominant

Damon right hand went breast as she moved her hips up and down

While Damon left hand was on her clit

She was heaven

Damon felt as his whole body let go

He start to Cum

Eve whimper

Damon kept cumming until

Eve orgasm right after

Damon laid on grass and look up at the sun

Eve closed her eyes and was breathing hard

Damon : I got you in the palm of my hand

Eve: not even close

Damon had a smirk

Eve saw a glance of a blonde girl

Damon : Stay here , I will take care of this

He got up and wrap himself in a towel

_Blondie , what do you want ?_

_Caroline : I came here for a reason_

_Damon : Okay , which is !_

_Caroline was playing dumb_

_Damon look annoyed _

As Caroline was looking around

She saw a glance of a Brunette in a silky black robe

Damon smiled

Eve hair seem a mess like Damon

Caroline blushed

Damon : Caroline meet my girlfriend Eve

Eve: Hi Caroline

Caroline : Stefan told me to get

Eve: you are

Damon : Klaus girlfriend?

Eve: oh yeah

Caroline : bye Damon

Damon : bye !

Eve look at him

Damon : What was that ?

Eve: who knows she is your friend?

Damon: No she is not my friend

Eve walk away from Damon and went to the Living room

Damon : Yes

Eve: we are going to replace everything that reminds me of

Damon : Ohh


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friend

He start talking the red curtains off

He found some pictures

Damon :(glance at them) gosh i was whip

toss pictures in fireplace

Eve laughed

As he went to his room

He had a box of Elena old things

Damon felt a relief

As he walk into the living room

It look like a whole new living room

Damon: Wow that was fast

Eve: How did I do?

Damon : Good ( he was impressed)

_Eve: You have get new sofa_

_Damon: But red are my fav_

_Eve: I thought black was your favorite color_

Damon: True

Eve : I need clothes

Damon: True

She got dress quickly

Damon was dress with his keys in his hand

Eve & Damon walk into a furniture Store

Damon smiled and said JENNA

Jenna look at him

Damon: Do you still hate me?

Jenna: No , who is she?

Eve was hid behind Damon

Damon: my girlfriend

Eve gave a weak smile

Jenna: Run for hills

Eve: I try but he catches me all the time

Jenna laughed

They look around

Jenna couldn't stop staring at them

Until door open up

Jenna :Klaus

Klaus smiled at her

Damon went to protected Jenna

Klaus : I heard you were in town

Damon look at Eve

Eve didn't respond

Klaus : Did Eve told you who is her maker?

Damon: No we skip the boring parts

Klaus: it's kol

Eve: What do you want?

Klaus: Why are you back in town?

Eve: I'm back to killing you

Klaus had a smirk on his face

Jenna look at Damon

Eve: Get over your self!

Klaus & Eve look at each other

Damon was worried

Until Klaus went to hug Eve

Eve: How i haven't miss you

Klaus: No you haven't ( he let her go )

Eve: So are you alone or with your lovely family ?

Klaus :Kol and Elijah are her

Damon:You are friend with klaus?

Eve shook her head

Klaus laughed and respond **we get along**

Damon got a little jealous the made klaus look at her

Klaus : Damon

Damon took a step forward

Eve stop him

Klaus : I was going to invite you to Mikealson Ball

Eve: How sweet

Klaus gave him the invitation while kissing Eve Hand

He left

Damon: Since when are close to him?

Eve: I get along with him when i have to

Damon look at Jenna

Jenna look away

Damon: Please tell Alaric i will see there

When they back to Salvatore Mansion

There was a suit and A Gold dress

Eve look at Damon

Damon: Caroline is a color freak

Eve: Are we going ?

Damon : Yes

Eve & Damon got dress

Damon: just like a old times

Eve smiled as they head to Mikealson ball

Every was their

Elijah with Katherine

Kol , klaus and Caroline

Stefan and Elena

Everyone attention was on them as they walk

Kol & Elijah eyes light up

Klaus : surprise brothers

Elijah: She is here?

Katherine : you know her ?

Eve & Damon were talking to Jenna with Alaric

Elijah: yes

Kol: This night ...

Elijah: She is with Damon

Katherine look at kol

He seem excited

Caroline: What I'm missing ?

Klaus: Nothing sweetheart, Want to dance?

Caroline : Of course

Stefan & Elena were dancing

When Damon spin Eve

Eve giggle

Damon grab her tightly

Eve were dancing slowly

When Damon's eyes were on Katherine

Eve: she is here ?

Damon : don't try to killed her

Eve: I won't

Damon smiled until Elena eyes were glue to them

Damon : I need a drink

Eve: okay

He went to the bar

Elena: We can have a dance

Damon: No

Elena grab his hand

Damon :No

Elena: for old times

Damon: Is Stefan cool with this?

Elena: Yes he is

Damon went to dance with Elena

Elena took a deep breath

Damon wonder where Eve had gone

He heard her laugh

When she was with ..

Damon look around

Elena: What is it ?

Damon: I lost my girlfriend ?

Elena look confused

Damon: where is she ?

Elena point at her

Eve was talking to Kol

Kol was laughing

He heard Eve say no I'm interested in dancing with you

Kol : How sad

Eve smiled

Until Elijah grab her

Eve jump

_Elijah: But you never have say no to me_

_Eve: Are you sure your date won't try to killed me?_

_Elijah: Katherine is not my date_

Kol: she is mine

Eve made a stick face

Elijah laughed

Eve: let's go

Elijah: One dance only

Elijah grab Eve back

Elena: They look comfortable

Damon ignore her comment

Elijah: I haven't seen in a while

Eve: I know , last time i saw you were in dagger in a coffin

Elijah: yes in new Orleans four years ago

Eve: you mean three hundreds ago

Elijah :yes ( he had a smirk on his face)

Eve: lovely house you have

Elijah: Caroline pick it

Eve: Not Rebekah ?

Elijah : nope

The song end

Elijah kiss her hand

Damon follow Eve

Eve smiled at him

Damon : You own me a dance

Eve was drinking whiskey

Damon raised his eyebrows

Eve: It's that code for something

Damon laughed

He felt a hard hand on his shoulder

He look at it

Damon: My favorite original

Elijah: We need to talk

Damon: Okay

He left With Elijah

They were outside

Elijah: Damon what are you doing with Eve?

Damon: She is my girlfriend

Elijah: You got over with Elena

Damon: Yes in an blink of eye

Elijah : you better me not play games with her

Damon : oh what you are going to rip my heart ?

Elijah: No she will

Damon laughed

Elijah: You think I'm joking

Damon: Eve loves me

Elijah: She does?

Damon: Have you met me?

Elijah smiled

As they were talking and drinking

They heard a loud gun shoot

Caroline : Elena is not part of the plan

Elena: Come on ,you invite her

Caroline :but not to killed her!

Elena: then what for ?

Caroline: You told you were going to Damon jealous

Elena: It didn't work !

Eve was on the floor with wooden bullet

Elena : Just one more shot

Eve: Wow you are pathetic

Elena: Why?

Eve: because you can't kill me

Elena: I killed Finn and almost Kol

Eve jump up

Caroline Flitch

Elena couldn't moved

Eve_ : but I'm not them_

She took her fangs out

Caroline : What are you ?

Eve: Who knows ?

She grab Elena hit her with her for arm

Elena was on the ground

Eve: This is why i loved wearing heels?

She was putting her heels on Elena's neck

Caroline : Stop it

_Elena: please _

_Eve:Noo_

Elijah grab Damon

As he was watching what she doing

As Eve toss her against the wall Elena scream

**Eve: Try to hurt me again and i killed you without thinking twice ( her hand was Elena heart)**

Elena fell to the ground

Eve turn around to Caroline

Caroline : I'm sorry

Eve: that doesn't cut it

Caroline was scared

Eve follow Caroline

She toss Caroline on Mikealson hallway

All the guest turn around

Caroline was on the ground

Eve pick Caroline by her blonde hair

Klaus : What have you done?!

Eve smiled

Caroline: klaus help me

Eve : You tell him or I will

Caroline : Klaus

Klaus look at Caroline

Caroline: I try to killed her

Klaus laughed and said you did what?

Caroline : it's was Elena idea

Klaus : So you listen to Elena

Caroline felt embarrassed

Eve: So here is little girlfriend

Caroline was on klaus hands

Eve: Good night , sorry to ruin your evening

Elijah : She hasn't change

Damon face was speechless

Eve grab her jacket

Damon : So we have to go

Eve: You can stay

Damon : I don't what to stay

Eve smiled

Damon : How did Klaus not put hands on you?

Eve: He respect me

Damon glance at Eve

He realized Eve was the Woman that never need a man to save her

Eve: yes Damon

Damon : I think I'm in love with you

Eve: you have some serious issue

Damon: Why?

Eve: you are in love with me ?

Damon smiled

Caroline look at Klaus in disbelief

The party end

Caroline : I'm sorry

Klaus : I'm glad you learn your lesson

Caroline: Why does your family loved her so much?

Klaus : what?

Caroline : when i told you i saw eve in Salvatore's house

He smiled like a little kid .So did you're brothers

Klaus : she is very old friend

Caroline : What type of friend?

Klaus : A good one

He thought it was funny Caroline was jealous

Caroline : Was she with all of you ?

Kol: No

Elijah: that will be outrageous

Caroline: I want to know klaus

Klaus : No , she just a good friend

Caroline : Her eyes are different

Kol : She is one of the original vampires we created..


End file.
